


where are my KEYS?!

by HardToBeABard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardToBeABard/pseuds/HardToBeABard
Summary: Alex and Maggie have a baby.They are calm. Well...Maggie is calm.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	where are my KEYS?!

**Author's Note:**

> So your telling me Sanvers didn't get married and have a billion kids?

_"Lucky for us, he left behind fibers from a PriceCo flannel shirt._ ” Alex explains to her wife as she peers into her microscope in her office to magnify the small but possible key piece of evidence. 

“ _No way! My genius._ ” Maggie gushes as she leans against Alex’s desk. Hands supporting her nine month belly. Oh if only 18 year old Maggie could see herself now. Married to the love of her life, proud dog mom to German Shepard, Gertrude, and soon to be proud birth mom to Baby Sawyer-Danvers. Yep! Pregnant with their first born child. She never thought herself to be a mother but the idea of carrying a little Danvers into the world, well that just makes her happier than she ever thought possible.

“ _Oh!_ ” Maggie gasps quietly. Moving to a new comfortable position she starts to rub and soothe her stomach in an attempt to get herself and the baby comfortable.

“ _Oh?_ ” Alex looks up from the view finder at her wife, confusion clearly written on her face.

“ _Oh, God.”_ Maggie moves again leaning forward eyes widening “ _don't worry. It's nothing. It's nothing. Oh!_ “ Maggie uses one hand to brace herself on the desk as she bends over the other trying to soothe the intense cramp-like pains she feels shooting through her stomach.

“ _Okay, that is definitely something._ ” Standing up Alex moves towards her wife. Her hand instinctively moves to rub her wife's back. Variables, situations and possible diagnosis as to why Maggie is in sudden pain run through her head. After another loud groan from her wife it hit her.

“ _Oh, my God. Oh, God!_ ” Pain finally clearing (for a minute) Maggie looks up at her wife who is now backing away from her. Her eyes wide, mumbling to herself. Maggie recognizes Alex seems to be one second from a full blown panic attack. Reaching out for her to try and anchor her to reality. Alex finally looks up from Maggie’s stomach to her eyes.

Where Maggie's eyes are calm and have a joyful glint, Alex’s are wide with a glint of fear.

“ _Okay. Baby._ ” Alex yells loudly to no one in particular looking back down to her wife's stomach.

“ _Okay. Baby!_ ” She yells again. Still standing in the exact same spot. This time pointing her finger at the stomach.

“ _Okay._ ” Alex takes a breath and looks around. If she was a computer she would need to be rebooted. Maggie jokes to herself as she watches her wife mentally break right in front of her.

“ _Okay. Baby!_ ” Alex yells again not knowing what else to do. They were prepared for this. But this is now and now she is not prepared. Maggie shakes her head. She was the one in labor she was the one feeling the pain yet she was more calm than Alex.

“ _According to the birthing class, that is so not how you're supposed to react right now._ ” Maggie says trying to stop Alex from freaking out anymore than she already is. 

“ _Right! Right. Uh... I should, I should…_ ” Alex looks back up too Maggie's eyes then quickly turns around so her back is turned toward Maggie. Walking away toward her desk she then turns back facing her wife looking for guidance. She has no idea what she should do. She is not prepared.

“ _Get the car!_ ” Another contraction hits just as Maggie tells Alex what she should be doing. 

“ _Get the car. Okay. I'm, I'm gonna get the car._ ” Alex runs past Maggie to the door of her lab _“Yeah, good idea.”_ she mumbles to herself. As she passes through the doorway to the hall Alex pivots and runs back into her lab.

“ _Keys! Oh! I need keys._ ” Hands patting her pockets, making her way over to her desk she lifts up pieces of paper looking underneath for her keys. “ _Where are my keys?_ ” Opening all her desk drawers and file cabinets behind her she searches for the missing items. “ _Where the hell are my keys?”_ Every time she says keys her voice seems to be going an octave higher.

Standing by the side of the desk Maggie watches her brilliant wife lose her goddamn mind. She can’t help but let out a small giggle at the panicked movements Alex keeps displaying. 

“ _Don't look at me like that, babe_ ” Alex says to Maggie as she rushes past her again to look in the drawers on the other side of her lab..” _I know what I'm doing, okay?_ ” Alex checks the drawers, checks the table of case evidence. “ _I'm gonna, I'm gonna get the keys._ ” Rushing out of the lab this time turning around 2 seconds after making it a foot into the hall “ _I... I'm totally and completely calm._ ” Alex stops in the middle of her office. “ _Where the hell are my keys?!_ ” She yells. 

“ _Oh, Okay wow_ ” Maggie takes a minute now that this latest round of contractions are gone. She straightens up and heads to the couch to grab her bag and coat. Walking back to the desk she grabs Alex’s backpack which was sat right next to her desk chair.

“ _I need the keys, hon!_ ” Alex screeches as she is now on her hands and knees looking under her desk. Popping up on the far side of the desk not even looking in Maggie's direction “ _Do you have them? Babe, do you have keys?”_ Lifting more folders and papers off her desk Alex scrambles to cover every surface.

“ _It’s okay. Okay?! I'm going to find them_.” Alex sprints back to the lab portion of her office and starts digging through all the papers and files again. Maggie reaches into the front pocket of the backpack and finds the mentioned items. Holding them out in front of her. She looks up. Alex is now patting herself down spinning in a circle. It reminds Maggie of a puppy trying to chase their tail.

Alex looks directly at her eyes wide, face flush, not connecting that she was staring right at them. “ _Keys! Where are my keys. Can’t have a Baby without Keys!!_ ” 

Another contraction hits Maggie as she starts doing the breathing technique they were taught in the birthing class Eliza made them take. “ _The Car. I need to get the Car!_ ” Alex races out of her office and down the hall. Maggie hearing before seeing her, watches Alex run back in “ _I need the Keys? Where are my Keys?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from BONES S06E21.


End file.
